


Never Broken

by SpiderInn



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hospitalization, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter, Kindapped Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter, Poor Peter Parker, Steve Needs a Hug, Tony Needs a Hug, Worried dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderInn/pseuds/SpiderInn
Summary: Peter is walking home from school like any regular day. He’s headed back to the tower when his Spidey Sense starts screaming at him. Before he can even react, a sharp pains pierces him in the back and he drops like a rock. A tall figure walks up behind him and quickly scoops him off the ground and brings him to a van parked a little ways down the road.“Nothing personal Pedro, it’s just that I don’t like when people mess with my business. When they do, they have to be taught a little lesson.”





	Never Broken

Peter is walking home from school like any regular day. He’s headed back to the tower when his Spidey Sense starts screaming at him. Before he can even react, a sharp pains pierces him in the back and he drops like a rock. A tall figure walks up behind him and quickly scoops him off the ground and brings him to a van parked a little ways down the road.  
“Nothing personal Pedro, it’s just that I don’t like when people mess with my business. When they do, they have to be taught a little lesson.”

Toomes tossed Peter’s limp body into the back of the van and quickly took off, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

-  
Peter’s eyes slowly peeled open and the first thing he registered was that it was Dark with a capital D. Had he gone blind? Was he blindfolded? He tried to move his hands to check but realized they were tied behind his back and he was laying on his side on a cold ground. His feet were also bound. His brain was going a million miles an hour as he began panicking and trying to remember what had happened. Then it came to him. Walking back to the tower. Sense buzzed. Sharp pain. Feeling suddenly dizzy. The ground rushing to meet him. Darkness. What the heck happened? Had he just been kidnaped? Seriously?! He had Spanish homework due tomorrow. Shit. Okay, okay, he had to calm himself down. Surely some time had passed and his dad’s would realize he was missing. Maybe they are already loo-

Peter was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the creak of a metal door opening. He froze and stopped breathing when he heard a voice.

“Ahh Pete, you’re awake. Here, lemme take the blindfold off. Couldn’t risk you waking up and looking around the place before I got you into your room now could I?” 

He knew that voice. He could practically see the evil green eyes glaring down at him and feel the sharp artificial tallons in his chest again. Toomes had kidnaped him. 

Peter felt a hand grab at the back of his head before the fabric was pulled away and piercing light invaded his eyes. He squinted his eyes, adjusting to the brightness before he began quickly looking at his surroundings. He was in a room of concrete. The walls and floor were bare cement and there was a large metal door. It was like he was in an empty box. Nothing remarkable at all. He felt his panic rise even more, but before he could begin freaking out, Toomes began speaking again. Peter looked up at his face and just wished that this was some awful nightmare.

“Now Pete, I really didn’t appreciate you messing with my life. You took my family away from me. You ruined everything,” he growled, making Peter’s Spidey Sense buzz louder.

“So I’ve come up with a little plan to get some payback. Fair is fair, right Pedro? Now, since you hurt my family, I’m gonna hurt yours.”

Peter’s heart dropped. What did he mean by that? Was he gonna kill dad and pops and make him watch? Had he kidnaped them too? No, no he couldn’t of. They’re too strong, too smart to be taken by Toomes... Peter tried to convince himself they were alright. He was so deep in his thought that he didn’t realize Toomes had set up a camera on a tripod across the room, pointed toward him. He turned back to Peter, hand on the camera and smiled sinisterly. 

“Say hi to your daddy’s Pete.”

He clicked a button and a red light appeared, signaling the camera was on.

-

All the Avengers, except two, were sitting in the living room of the Tower, watching the News to see if anything was happening in the city. Tony and Steve were in the kitchen, talking to one another quietly.

“Maybe he went on patrol and forgot to tell us again.” Steve tried, though he felt his heart pound in his chest.

“I already checked. His suits off line. I’ve tried to call but he hasn’t answered. I mean he’s only 20 minutes late and he could just be talking to a teacher or something but I’m still worried... I’m gonna go try and track his phone and- ”

Tony was interrupted by Jarvis, who spoke loudly over the intercom. ‘Sir, it appears that an unknown person has sent you a video file over your email. Shall I play it for you?’ Tony turned to Steve, fear evident in his eyes. What could the video be? Please don’t let it have to do with Peter. He’s fine, he’s fine, he’s fine...

“Play it on the TV Jarvis.” Tony said, his voice failing to keep from shaking slightly. The news screen suddenly switched to a room. It looked to be all concrete, but what had everyone gasping and standing quickly was the small figure curled up on the floor. Even in the grainy picture, they could tell it was Peter.

Steve stormed over to the living area, his eyes glued to the TV, his mind screaming. ‘Peter! Oh god. Oh god. What- Peter. What happened. God, please don’t hurt him. Oh god-.’

Everyone in the room stood frozen, they’re postures turned stiff as they saw the small boy lift his head and look at the camera. They could see his brown doe eyes widen. Though the image wasn’t HD, they could see his pale face, terror evident in his innocent features. He was wearing only a grey T shirt, jeans, and socks. His limbs were bound behind him. Peter’s brown mop of hair was curled and sticking up every which way.

Everyone let out stifled gasps as a new figure came from the side and entered the field of view. Tony knew who it was right away. Adrian Toomes, who Peter had put in jail for trying to steal Tony’s tech. He remembered seeing the face on the news a few weeks back when he was put in jail. It all clicked together. He had somehow managed to escape, probably recently since word hadn’t even got out the the public, and now he was getting revenge, only it wasn’t just Peter. He was going to make them all watch as suffer with him.

Tony let out a low growl, holding himself back from screaming curses at the TV and smashing it with his fists. Steve was frozen beside him, though Tony could feel the fear radiate off him in waves. Everyone was in a rigid fighting stance. The air in the room was deadly silent before a voice shattered it.

‘Good day, my dear avengers. You have probably put it all together by now. Little Peter here ruined my life,’ Toomes’ voice dropped lower as he talked, walking over to peter in a condescending way. He glared down at the boy. Who twisted his head back to meet Adrian’s cold eyes. ‘You see, as I explained to Peter here, took everything from me, so I’m gonna return the favour.’

Suddenly, Toomes raised a foot and swung it into Peter’s stomach, earning a strangled gasp and groan.

‘You see, I had *kick* everything *kick* going *kick* for me.’

Peter was now gasping, moaning in pain as kick after bloody kick was laid on him. His ears were ringing so loud he couldn’t hear what Toomes was going on about. He hated that his family was watching him be beaten. He was so weak, so weak...

*KICK* Peter couldn’t suppress the scream that was torn from his throat as he felt his ribs break in his chest. He felt hot tears roll down his face and he tried to stay strong, but it was getting harder. He instead tried to focus on what Toomes was saying, rather than the sharp pain.

‘And well, I’ve never been one just to be knocked down and stay on the floor. No no, I get what I want. And what I want right now is for you all to pay.’

Suddenly Peter was lifted from the ground by the collar of his shirt, and slammed back into the stone floor. His head span and his vision was clouded with black and white blobs. He was raised up and pushed back down again and again until he was almost unconscious. But before he was allowed his blissful escape, Toomes stopped beating him and pulled something from his jacket.

Everyone watched the screen intensely as Toomes pulled a taser from his pocket. They tensed in anger as he knelt beside Peter, who’s forehead was scrunched in pain and eyes were closed tight. He was gasping and it was obvious he was trying to stop the tears that continued to leak from his eyes.

Adrian quickly twisted Peter until he was laying on his back, crushing his bound hands beneath him. Peter tried to wiggle away from Toomes but his body wasn’t responding. In one quick movement, he brought the taser down into Peter’s side. Suddenly his entire body was on fire. His muscles seized, his broken ribs screamed and the wet stickiness beneath his head grew as it repeatedly slammed and dug into the stony ground. Screams were torn from his lips at a constant rate, bouncing off the cold walls and filling the small room with his pained wails.

Toomes looked down at him, his eyes full of an evil mix of pleasure and triumph as he continued to electrocute him. Suddenly he pulled the taser away, Peter left limp and gasping, occasionally twitching. The darkness that had been invading his vision before had completely taken over and head head rolled to the side as he slipped unconscious. Toomes turned to face the camera, his hand finding Peter’s hair and stroking it softly in fake gentleness.

‘I hope you’ve enjoyed our program. Please stay tuned for more of your favourite show, Spidey Gets Caught In MY Web! Thank you, and goodnight.’

The last thing everyone saw was an unconscious Peter laying on the ground as Toomes’ left their view and turned the camera off, leaving the avengers in a frozen state of complete shock and utter fear.

-

It had been 3 and a half days since they’d received the video from Toomes and yet they still had nothing. Tony was practically ripping his hair out and Steve was downing cups of coffee to stay awake and keep looking. The rest of the avengers were working endlessly to find their beloved family member. Everyone was on edge and the only discussions they had were about hacking into security cameras and checking Toomes’ work history. Everyone was driving them self mad with worry and fear that they wouldn’t find him in time. Suddenly, interrupting their searching, Jarvis informed them of another video email. Tony demanded he open it immediately. Everyone raced to the living room, their eyes glued to the TV. It flickered on and they were greeted with Peter’s form once again, though this time he was propped up against the wall, his arms still behind his back, but now his legs were un-tied and sprawled out in front of him. Blood trailed down the side of Peter’s face, from his nose, and from a split lip. He hadn’t even been aware that the camera had been turned back on until Toomes clapped loudly and stepped into their view.

‘Hello lady and gents. Today on your favourite show, Spidey Gets Caught In MY Web, we will be demonstrating what happens when Mr. Peter talks back to me. I think he takes after you Tony, this ones got a trash mouth, but it’s okay. It gives me another reason to do this.’ Toomes said as he pulled a bucket and a rag into the cameras view. He then dunked the rag into the bucket, and it came out soaked with water. Toomes then grabbed Peter and positioned himself behind his weak body so Peter was leaning against him as they sat on the ground. All of a sudden, Toomes threw the wet rag over Peter’s mouth and nose and held it there. Peter began weakly struggling and twisting his head but it was no use. He was gasping, trying to bring air into his burning lungs but the wet rag was blocking any oxygen from getting through. Toomes held the cloth there for a while. Just before Peter’s eyes rolled back into his head, Toomes released the cloth and Peter sucked in ragid breathes and let out a harsh cough. Toomes then stood up and looked down at Peter.

‘You know what Pedro? It’s pretty cold in here and you’re looking kinda dirty. I think you could use a nice warm shower. Unfortunately, this place doesn’t have warm water so all I got is this ice water. Hope ya don’t mind!’ With that, Toomes picked up the bucket and splashed it all over Peter. The boys eyes shot open wide and he gasped at the frigid water that soaked into his bones. His hair was a messy mop of wet curls. He blinked a few times before gaining his senses back and glared up at Toomes.

‘Y-you’re j-j-just a big c-coward.’ Peter spat out in a shaky, raw voice.

Toomes’ smug smirk slowly fell and he knelt down beside Peter. Before he could say anything though, Peter spoke again.

‘H-hiding behind a c-camera and t-taking your anger out on a f-fift-teen year old k-kid. I’m sure L-Liz would be p-prou-.”

Peter was cut off by a sharp backhand to his already aching cheek. His head snapped sideways and hit the wall, causing his to wince sharply.

‘Don’t you dare bring up my baby girl. This is between you and me.’ He growled angrily before hauling Peter up by his hair and standing him up weakly. He let go of Peter’s hair and wrapped his arms around his chest, as though he was hugging him from behind. Toomes twisted them until they were both facing the camera. Peter was still dripping wet and freezing and though it was a horrid thought, he took as much of Toomes’ body heat as he could while pressed against the man. Suddenly, Toomes started squeezing his aching ribs, which were just starting to heal. Peter let out a gasp at the sudden tightness and felt them begin to crack again. While he was fighting back tears and screams, Toomes spoke to the camera.

‘Aren’t you just so proud of your little boy? Proud of this little brat you raised to be such a smart mouthed bitch!?’ He yelled as he squeezed harder, breaking Peter’s weak ribs and tearing a scream from him.

‘Well, you can have him back. I’m done with the little bastard anyways. l bet he wants to go home to his daddy’s, don’t ya Pete?’ He asked mockingly sweet as he only squeezed tighter, earning another scream and groan from the boy. Peter suddenly let out a harsh cough and blood splatterd from his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

‘Oh my. Better hurry now, looks like someone’s internally blee-ding.’ Toomes sang out in a high voice.

Peter was choking back sobs and gasps at his lungs burned and ribs continued to scream under the pressure. He let out another pained cough, more blood coming up as Toomes gave one finally squeeze. He grinned widely at the camera before letting go of Peter, who dropped like a sack of potatoes onto his side. His head slammed into the ground and his vision swam, but he could finally breathe a little better.

‘Warehouse 41, just off 82ave. Down in the basement. Might wanna hurry though, I don’t think Pedro’s gonna last much longer.’

And with that, because Toomes is such a theatrical fuck, he pulled out a gun from his waistband and aimed it at the camera. He gave one final grin before shooting it, sending bits exploding everywhere and burying the bullet into the concrete wall.

The avengers had been suiting up quickly by the time Toomes said the address but froze when he shot the camera. They all looked toward Tony and Steve, who were glaring back with determination.

‘Let’s go get our boy back.’

-

The group of hero’s arrived at the location given and without hesitating, they stormed into the empty warehouse and raced down to the basement. It was dark and really freaking cold but they didn’t so much as pause. Their Peter was down here, dying. They checked in every room until they got to the last room at the end of a musty hallway. Tony burst through the door, which had been left unlocked, to find Peter, who was laying in the same position he had been when he was dropped by Toomes. Tony exited his suit and ran over, followed by Steve and Bruce. Clint and Sam stayed with them and the others took off, looking for Toomes throughout the building, hoping he hadn’t gotten far yet.

Tony carefully undid the rope binding Peter’s hands and they laid him on his back. His chest was rising and falling quickly but he remained unconscious. There was a loud wheezing sound coming from him, and before anyone could react, Peter let out a few harsh coughs, blood leaving his lips once again.

“He probably has broken ribs and one of them must’ve punctured a lung. We have to get him to the tower now or he could drown.” Bruce said quickly. Without a second thought, Tony got into his suit and he very carefully picked up his son and held him as tight and securely as he could without hurting him. They all left the room and as soon as they were outside, Tony flew up with Peter and took off towards the tower.

Once he arrived, he bolted toward the medical wing with Peter in his arms. The boy had begun coughing more and more, which meant he was breathing, but scared Tony all the same when blood kept coming from his mouth.

They arrived in medical, where Dr. Cho was waiting with a whole team of medical professionals. Tony told her ahead of time they they were going to rescue Peter and they needed to get everything ready once he returned.

Tony laid Peter down onto one of the hospital beds and backed up when Peter was swarmed by doctors and nurses. His heart was pounding and he was shaking all over. Suddenly the rest of the avengers, having taken one of the jets back, burst through the doors and gathered together, watching as the medical team cut Peter’s clothes off and began inserting IVs and checking vitals. Soon the boy was covered in wires and being cleaned of the blood and dirt. Dr. Cho pulled away and the others continued working and made her way over the the worried avengers, who were watching in silence.

“He is continuing to cough up blood which can really only mean his lungs have sustained a puncture wound of some sort. We’re going to have to take him into surgery, take a look, and fix him up internally. He also appears have numerous broken ribs, so I’m assuming a shard of one was the cause of the puncture. He isn’t getting rapidly worse, which is a good thing, but that doesn’t mean we have time to spare. We are also going to have to remove the blood from his lungs via tubes. From what I see, he seems to have a very severe concussion and I want to do some scans to rule out any brain bleeding. I am going to need your confirmation that we proceed with these procedures Mr. Stark Sir.” Dr. Cho said.

Tony looked over to Steve, who had the same fear written on his face, and quickly knodded to Cho, who didn’t waste a second in making her way back to the team. Suddenly, Peter, who was now wearing an oxygen mask and was shirtless, revealing the plethora of bruises all over his chest and torso, was being quickly wheeled out of the room with many machines and the medical professionals. Tony and Steve took off after them, while the others waited in the medical area, standing in tense silence.

They did a quick brain scan on Peter before the surgery, and luckily he only had a severe concussion but no bleeding in his brain.

The surgery began immediately after everyone was washed up and ready. Tony and Steve went to the area that viewed into the operating room, separated by glass. They watched as their son was intubated and as the team began to open his chest and fix up his lungs. It was incredibly difficult and slightly nauseating to watch but neither father looked away, needing to remind themselves that they had their boy back and he was getting the help he needed.

After the team closed up his chest, a tube was inserted through his mouth and a constant line of red was being suctioned from his lungs. They had also stitched the cuts on the back of his head up. When that was over, Peter was all wrapped and bandaged up. He was placed in a thin white hospital gown which he practically matched with his terrifyingly pale and bruised skin. After they finished with the surgery, they brought Peter to the Intensive Care Unit wing of the medical area, where he would be checked more frequently. Once he was settled in his room, Tony and Steve retrieved the rest of the avengers and they all waited for Cho to arrive.

Looking down at Peter, everyone gravely took in all the medical equipment around him. He had a large tube trailing into his mouth, providing him oxygen as his lungs were too weak to work on their own yet. He also had a nasogastric tube in his nose for the nutrients he was deprived of for the past few days. His head was wrapped in a thick white bandage and his hair was sticking out of the bottom, curled and wavy around his face. His skin looked sickly white and there were dark bruises painting his cheekbones and eyes. His face didn’t looked pinched and pained as it did in the videos. He just looked asleep. Or dead.... no, no they wouldn’t think like that. He’s fine. He’s going to be fine. 

There were various tubes and wires leading under the sheets. His arms rested lightly on top of the blankets, revealing IVs and tubes inserted into them too. Everyone just continued to look in silence until a very tired and stressed looking Cho entered the hospital room. She had a gentle smile on her face.

“The surgery went very well. We were able to fix up his chest and everything else. He is doing quite well for someone who was in his situation.” Her face then grew slightly pinched. “However, he has slipped into a coma, but I have high beliefs that he will wake, as it is giving his body time to repair and rest.”

Tony nodded slowly and rose from where he and Steve were sitting. Without a word, he walked over and wrapped his arms around Cho, who didn’t even question it, and hugged him back. He whispered a small ‘thank you’ only she heard. After a few moments, they parted and Cho smiled.

“Your boy, he is a strong one. He’ll pull through.” She said, nodded, and then left.

Tony took a glance again at Peter and his dam just shattered. He let out chokes sobs before letting out a wailing cry. Steve rose quickly and wrapped his arms around his husband. He had tears streaming down his face too. Suddenly, they felt another pair of arms embrace them, then another, and another, until the entire avengers team was holding one another in a massive group hug. Now they were not one for sappy moments, but seeing Peter so hurt made them not care about the cheesiness at all. The past few days had felt like months, and finally, FINALLY it was over. Even though Toomes had escaped and was still at large, they had their Peter back, and that was all that mattered.

-

One month later:

Everyone was sitting in the living room, piled on couches and leaning against one another. Clint and Natasha were smushed together in a big chair, Thor sat cross legged on the ground, Sam on one side of a couch, Bruce on the other. On another couch, Steve and Tony sat with Peter in the middle, their arms resting protectively behind the boy. They were all sitting and watching The Impossible, which had been on TV. Their faces were relaxed and Peter let out a big yawn. Steve smiled and ruffled his hair gently and they continued watching the movie. Suddenly, Jarvis interrupted their family time.

‘Sirs, please pardon my interruption but I have some news that I believe I should tell you.’

Everyone froze and looked up at the ceiling, fear suddenly racing through their veins.

“W-what is it Jarvis?” Tony asked cautiously.

‘I’ve have picked up information on a Mr. Adrian Toomes.’

Everyone stopped breathing.

Jarvis continued. ‘According to police, he was apprehended 30 minutes ago after trying to flee the country. He is now in police custody and will be placed in a higher security prison with no chance of release for at least the next 30 years.’

Everyone sat in a shocked silence when there was a sudden sob. Everyone turned to see Peter, who had a hand over his mouth and his eyes were scrunched close tight. He was was shaking hard, but beneath the hand, you could tell his face was full of relief. There were happy tears streaming down his tired face. Both Tony and Steve turned and hugged their son between them, sobs wracking them too. He was gone. That evil, heartless man was gone, locked away in prison. Their boy was safe.

Everyone went to bed that night with a weight lifted off of them. Tony and Steve had been sleeping in Peter’s bed with him since he was released after a 2 weeks of being in the medical wing. He had woken after one brutal week, and then next week was filled with healing and resting. They held their son, who was snoozing happily away, between them. Looking at one another, Tony and Steve kissed eachother before planting a kiss on Peters head, and joining him, falling asleep with relieved smiles on their faces.

They knew that recovery was going to be tough. Mentally, Peter had a long way to go, but surrounded by the love and support from his family, they knew he would not be going through it alone.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I’ve ever posted and I hope you like it!! Please note that I am a teenage girl and have no medical expertise so any medical talk is purely me and may not be realistic or correct. I also apologize for any spelling/grammar errors!! Leave a comment and let me know what you think:)


End file.
